Seiya'd Do Anything
by IHeartTheStarlights
Summary: Everthing between the Three Lights and the Senshi aren't too good. But will a night visit to Usagi's house patch things up? OneShot SeiyaUsagi


Seiya to Usagi: I'd Do Anything

Oneshot/Songfic

By the way, nothing belongs to me! Sailor Moon belongs to its creators and the song "I'd Do Anything" belong to Simple Plan and whoever else. sigh Now, on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Tsukino Residence

Usagi sat on her bed, trying desperately trying to keep her mind on the math paper in front of her. But it wasn't working. Her mind was wandering back to the night before...

_**Flashback**_

_She had heard a weird sound when she was arguing with Sailor Lead Crow. When she turned around to see what it was, it was already too late. Seiya was already running towards her. _

_"ODANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_There was a bright light and a loud blast. Te next thing she knew, she was knocked to the ground by an unconsious Seiya. _

_"Seiya!" She had cried frantically. "Seiya! Wake up!"_

_By then, Taiki and Yaten had transformed and attacked Lead Crow and Tin Nyanko._

_When the two Anima-mates had disappeared, Healer and Maker had yelled at her take her hands off Seiya and leave them alone. They took Seiya and left..._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Usagi hated herself fo hurting Seiya. Not just on the outside, but on the inside too. Shhe had realized a long time ago he had liked her in _that_ way. And over the time they were together, he had liked her more and more. She had secretly liked him back, but she knew she couldn't love Seiya. There was too much on the line for that.

Usagi sighed as she put her match paper back in her backpack. "Another night for self-pity." She told herself miserably. "Poor Sei-"

Suddenly, a voice came throught her open window.

_"Another day is going by, I'm thinking about you all the time."_

Usagi's head perked up. _Seiya?_

She slowly got off her bed to her window--and nearly cried. It _was_ Seiya!

There he was, still injured but other than that, just fine. His raven colored hair was in its ponytail, his bright blue eyes shining. He grinned. "Hey, Odango."

Usagi was speechless. "Seiya, I-"

His eyes seemed to dance with joy. "I wrote a song for you. Want to hear the rest of it?"

Usagi's eyes glittered with tears of happiness that he was alright. "I'd like that... very much, Seiya."

His grin got bigger and he continued on.

_"But you're out there, and I'm here waiting. _

_And I wrote this letter in my head, 'cause so many things were left unsaid._

_But now you're gone, and I can't think straight._

_This could be the one last chance _

_To make you understand, yeah._

_I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms._

_And try to make you laugh, 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you! _

_Will you remember me? 'Cause I know I won't forget you."_

He stoppd as he saw tears go down Usagi's face. "Odango?"

She seemed to read his thought and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just... happy to see you're okay."

He grinned. "You can go on," Usagi said. He nodded.

_"Together, we broke all the rules,_

_Dreaming of dropping out of school._

_to leave this place and never come back._

_So, now maybe after all these years, if you miss me have no fear."_

Usagi smiled at those words. "Seiya'll never change..." She thought.

_"I'll be here, I'll be waiting._

_This could be the one last chance_

_To make you understand, yeah._

_And I just can't let you leave me once again, yeah._

_I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms._

_And try to make you laugh, 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you!_

_Will you remember me? 'Cause I know I won't forget you._

_I close my eyes, and all I see is you._

_I cloe my eyes, I try to sleep, I can't forget you._

_(Nanana, nanana)_

_And I'd do anything for you._

_(Nanana, nanana, naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)_

_I'd do anything! Just to hold you in my arms._

_I try to make you laugh, 'cause some how I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything, just ot fall asleep with you. With youuu. With youuu, yeah._

_I'd do anything, to fall asleep with you. _

_I'd do anything..._

_There's nothing I won't do!_

_I'd do anythingggggg, to fall asleep with you._

_I'd do anything! _

_'Cause i know I won't forget youu!"_

As Seiya finished his song, he noticed Usagi disappeared from her window.

Then, he saw the front door open and Usagi run out of it. Confused, he just stood there.

Usagi then fumbled with the gate to open it and closed the gate behind her.

"Odango?" Seiya asked. "Is everything al-"

But Seiya couldn't finish his sentence.

Because, right then and there, Usagi had kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end!

Hey, everyone! I'm back!! This is just a little story I whipped up in a couple of days. Partly out of boredom and partly to show you guys I'm still alive. LOL But, trust me, my other fanfics will be updated A.S.A.P! Okay? Okay!

Sincerely,

IHeartTheStarlights


End file.
